Hormones
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: /"I said caramel coated pickles and tuna! Not chocolate covered sushi!" "B-but Lucy, you did..." "Shut up! It's all your fault I'm like this!" "Aye..."/ The lesson learned? Pregnant women are always right. And best not to argue with them either for the safety of your manhood. NaLu.


**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy

**Timeline: **Distant future… in a land faraway… not.

**Warnings: **Beware of an angry pregnant woman with extreme hormones due to the third trimester. And mild cursing… Maybe some OOC stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail… If I did, NaLu would be canon. 'Nuff said.

**Authors Note: **Hello and welcome to 'Hormones'. This story was created from pure boredom and the idea of junk food lol. Lots of fluff! Enjoy.

**XXX**

Lucy posed in front of the floor length mirror, grinning deviously, her long arm curved behind her head, her other hand propped onto her hip. She looked amazing.

A frown fell over her face. Who was she kidding? She looked awful. Dark purple bags hung under her tired brown eyes and she looked about as appealing as an old man in a speedo.

Her swollen belly protruded from her body, obscuring the frame of the mirror entirely. Large, angry stretch marks made their way up her abdomen. She wore a nightie, tied under her gigantic breasts, spread out to give full view of her pregnant belly.

Lucy's nose curled up, boy did she hate her stomach right not. Just the appearance. Not the amazing child growing within.

The baby was an accident, purely from one of the times she'd been with her lover. One of many. He'd been great about the whole thing, even bragging to the guild about his abilities to get her pregnant, despite the serious concussion he'd suffered from Erza.

She couldn't complain, really, she already loved her baby, but sometimes she wished she could see her toes.

Her stomach growled loudly, and the gnawing feeling of hunger spread through her, straight to Lucy's core. She rubbed her tummy when the baby kicked.

"I know baby, mommy's hungry too." Lucy settled down onto the plush couch, shifting every few moments to get more comfortable. So far, nothing seemed to be working. "Daddy will be here soon." Or so Lucy hoped, as she affectionately smoothing her hand over her abdomen.

Just when Lucy thought she'd die of starvation, Natsu burst through the door, panting, Happy immediately collapsing onto the ground.

"I'm back," he wheezed, and Lucy jumped to her feet giddily.

"Did you get it?" She chirped, checking him for any sign of food.

"Yeah," he gave her the Styrofoam container, "they thought I was strange for asking for chocolate covered sushi." Natsu chuckled, shutting the door to their apartment, sinking to the couch.

Lucy's grin slipped, opening the container to indeed find chocolate covered sushi. "Dammit! I said caramel coated pickles with tuna! _Not _chocolate covered sushi!"

Natsu's eyes widened in confusion, "B—but Lucy, you did…"

Lucy cut him off, tears springing to her eyes, "Shut up! It's all your fault I'm like this!"

"Aye…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, mentally cursing out the one time he forgot protection. Although, he had to admit, he was excited to be a father. He wished it was a few more years, yet, before it happened, but hey, he wasn't one to complain.

Lucy dropped down next to him on the couch, picking at her sushi, pouting. Natsu gently wiped away the few waterworks that slipped down her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She didn't look at him, preoccupied with a particularly large stretch mark. "Why do you love me? I'm fat, ugly and I'm totally useless like this!" Tears cascaded down her flushed face, those damn hormones kicking in.

"You're not fat! You're pregnant," Natsu says, which only elicits more sobs from his girlfriend.

"Big deal! I'm still ugly!" Lucy ate a California roll, still sputtering something about being the 'most hideous creature to walk the earth.'

Natsu had to remind himself it was just the pregnancy… Nothing more… "You're beautiful."

Lucy tossed the Styrofoam container onto the table, wiping her tears roughly. "Now I know you're lying! You're never this nice!"

Natsu frantically wavered on the line of leaving and kissing her to shut her up. He chose the latter, ultimately deciding if he wanted a place to sleep that night, be better behave.

"Luce, I really do think you're pretty," he told her seriously once the kiss ended. "You're actually very sexy, especially now."

"Like I wasn't before?!" She demands, protectively crossing her arms over her inflated belly. "Now my breasts are enormous!"

Natsu had to cough to hide his laugh. She did know they were always huge right?

"Bigger than before! I can't even go out without people staring!" Like they weren't before? Even Natsu had to admit he'd caught himself staring at her breasts and ass.

Happy crawled on the dragon slayers lap, muttering, "Quit while you're ahead."

"And you!" Lucy turned her pregnancy rage onto Happy. "You just act like you're better than everyone else! You think just because you're a talking cat you're special?" Lucy raged on for a few more moments.

This had to end, or Natsu would end up ripping out his hair. He loved the woman, but this was ridiculous.

Natsu shifted, pulling out a stuffed baby blue coloured dragon from his back pocket. "Here."

Lucy stopped instantaneously and Natsu mentally thanked the elderly lady who pointed it out to him.

"It's so cute," she says in awe, gripping the plush toy. She blinked up at him, a smile spreading across her face. "Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him softly.

_That's _the kind of reaction Natsu liked to see.

Lucy patted Happy's head. "I'm sorry." She turned her puffy eyes to Natsu, "I'm sorry to you, too, I was harsh."

Natsu grins. "It's okay." He lowers his forehead to touch hers, "I'm all fired up now." The blonde flushes over fifty shades of red. She knew what _that _saying now entailed to her.

"So you really don't think I'm fat and ugly?" She whispers, every insecurity pouring out of her in that sentence.

"I don't. I think you're beautiful." See, even _Natsu Dragneel _can say some out of character things sometimes too.

Lucy licks her lips, as Natsu caresses her enlarged belly. "Natsu, what if I'm an awful mother?" She felt her baby—their baby kick, and he must have too because his grin changed subtly to more of a fatherly affection.

He turned his smoldering black eyes to her face, "Luce, believe me when I say this, you'll be a wonderful mother." She hugged him, gripping the blue dragon tighter.

"What should we name our baby?" Lucy asked after a few moments, the blue neko having long since escaped to the far corners of the small apartment.

Natsu pulled away, fidgeting with the end of his muffler. Was Natsu Dragneel _embarrassed_?

"I—if we have a girl, we should name her Layla…" Natsu turned a bit pink in the cheeks. _Layla_? Why would we call her Layla? Lucy, as far as girl names went, liked Nashi…

_Oh_. "Natsu… That's so… perfect." A tribute for her deceased mother. She wondered where her Captain of Immaturity went. With how he was acting now, Lucy thought he was a completely different person!

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "And for a boy?"

"Tatsuya," Lucy replied, and Natsu thought for a moment before nodding.

"I like it." He brushed his lips against hers. Then, he dipped his head down and kissed her tummy. "Hi baby, daddy just wanted to let you know that we picked your name already." He shot Lucy a wink.

She just giggled, loving the whole family setting she was getting from this. So help her, their baby would never grow up the way Lucy did with a neglectful father. Their baby would be raised in complete love, like how Natsu was raised by Ingeel.

Lucy remembered the blue dragon in her hand, "Hey, Natsu, where's mine?"

"Mine what?" He asks, glancing up to notice the dragon. His face paled, going paper white.

She raised her eyebrow, taunting the dragon in front of him, smirking. Pregnant women always got their ways. In fact, women were always right.

"I'll be back in a bit." Natsu was on his feet, kissing her forehead, waving for Happy to join him.

"Don't forget my caramel coated pickles and tuna!" Lucy called after him, resuming eating her sushi. He nodded her confirmation and zipped out the door. She was glad he tolerated her horrible mood swings. For a guy, that wasn't half bad.

How she loved that man…

**This was done in like, an hour, so I'm not expecting it to be amazing. I liked it though. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll fix it later when I can. Was the fluff sufficient? My bad if Natsu was too OOC… or any characters… Anyway, thanks for reading and ciao.**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
